Love
by DevilJo
Summary: Pein dan Konan sudah berteman sejak kecil. Lama kelamaan mereka saling jatuh cinta. Pairing: PeinKonan, SasuSaku, NaruHina


**LOVE**

_Suatu hari, ada seorang anak perempuan dengan bunga mawar putih bertengger dirambutnya yang biru, kira – kira seumuran denganku, bersembunyi dibelakang pengasuhku. "Tuan muda, dia adalah keponakan saya. Ia bersama saya disini karena ayah dan ibunya yang menghilang entah kemana. Jadi mulai hari tolong bantu dia." Sejak hari itu, ia menjadi teman bermain sekaligus asisten pribadiku._

TOK TOK TOK

"Tuan muda….." seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. "Masuk saja! Pintunya tidak terkunci!"

CKLEK… BAM… (pintu terbuka dan tertutup)

Seseorang masuk dan mendekati tempat tidurku. "Tuan muda, sudah saatnya anda bangun. Kalau tidak kita bisa terlambat sekolah." orang itu berbicara sambil menggoyang – goyangkan badanku.

"Ehm…. Konan, lima menit lagi ya? Aku masih ngantuk nih.." pintaku sambil tetap melanjutkan tidur. "Anda pasti bermain PS sampai larut lagi kan?" tanya Konan menebak – nebak. "A-ah… sembarangan! Memangnya kamu tau dari mana kalau aku main PS semalaman?" Dan anehnya tebakkannya selalu benar.

"Lagian sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau tidak ada orang dan di sekolah kamu nggak usah panggil aku _Tuan muda_?"

"Hah…. Baiklah. Pein, sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus. Kau pasti lupakan kalau hari ini ada ulangan Fisika dan PR Matematika?"

Aku kaget mendengarnya dan langsung terduduk ditempat tidurku. "APA? Aduuuuuh! Bagaimana ini? Aku lupa…!"

Konan hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil. "Sudah! Cepat mandi! Kalau PR akan aku pinjami. Kalau ulangan nanti aku ajari deh!"

(sepertinya) Wajahku agak memerah karena senyumnya itu "Huah… Konan, kau memang temanku yang paling baik!" kataku sambil berlari ke kamar mandi. Konan bukan tipe orang yang suka tersenyum didepan orang lain. Jadi senyuman Konan yang aku lihat setiap pagi belum tentu bisa kulihat disekolah juga. Konan juga anak yang pintar. Ia mendapat beasiswa di sekolah.

Selesai mandi, aku sarapan dimeja belajarku sambil menyalin PR Konan. Setelah itu dijalan menuju sekolah (dengan mobil tentu) Konan mengajariku.

Sesampainya di Konoha High School….

"Kyaaaaa! Pein – sama!" FC nya Pein

"Selamat pagi, Konan – hime!" FC nya Konan

Beginilah setiap pagi. Tapi entah kenapa, kedua orang itu selalu tidak menghiraukannya. Konan hanya mengangguk tanda memberi salam. Sementara Pein malah diam saja. Tapi entah kerasukan setan apa, hanya dengan begitu saja FC mereka tambah histeris. Mereka berjalan memasuki kelas (yang kebetulan sama).

Saat istirahat, para FC baik FC Pein maupun Konan, selalu berusaha mengajak mereka makan siang bersama atau menemani mereka ini itu, dsb. Tapi entah kenapa (entah kenapa mulu dari tadi) mereka selalu berdua saat istirahat dan makan siang.

Saking dekatnya mereka, sampai – sampai ada juga gossip mereka berpacaran, dan ada juga gossip – gossip yang tidak menyenangkan dari murid – murid yang tidak terlalu suka pada mereka.

Tapi sepertinya mereka memegang prinsip "_apapun yang terjadi, dibawa enjoy aja_" jadi mereka cuek – cuek saja.

SAINGAN CINTA

Di kelas, Pein sedang melamun sambil senyum – senyum sendiri -orang gila kali- dan sesekali ngelirik kearah Konan.

"Hayo! Lagi ngelamunin siapa?" kata Deidara mengejutkan Pein dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apaan sih? Aku tu nggak ngelamun tau! Aku ini lagi mikir!" bantah Pein sambil melihat kearah Deidara dengan muka yang agak memerah.

"Hehehe…. Kamu lagi mikirin dia kan? Ketua?" kata Deidara sambil menunjuk kearah Konan dan tertawa jahil.

"E-enak aja! Aku nggak mikirin dia tau!" bantah Pein lagi dengan wajah yang semakin memerah

"Hmm… Begitukah?" kata Itachi yang tiba – tiba ada disebelah Pein. "Kalau begitu coba bayangkan, Konan yang sedang bermain voli pantai memakai baju renang… ah mungkin lebih baik bikini yang seksi"

Wajah Pein langsung merah bagaikan tomat dan ada sedikit darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Nah…. Berarti dari tadi kamu ngelamunin dia kan?" kata Deidara menggoda

"Su.. sudahku bilang aku ini nggak ngelamun tapi mikir!" bantah Pein (lagi2) sambil mengusap darah yang ada dihidungnya.

"Hai! Kalian lagi apa sih? Kok kayaknya asyik banget? Lo Pein? Kenapa hidungmu?" tanya Konan bertubi – tubi.

"Ah… tidak ada apa – apa kok. Eh, untung ya hari ini Anko – sensei ada acara lain. Jadi kita batal ulangan deh!" Deidara mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Bagiku sama saja tuh! Nggak ada efeknya!" kata Pein

"Tapi kita jadi freetime kan? Lagian bukannya kamu sering lupa ulangan dan PR? Sampai harus dibantu Konan segala" kata Deidara membela diri

"…." Pein tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya, Pein itu anak yang jenius. Bahkan melebihi Konan ataupun Itachi. Tapi ia pernah bilang "_aku sering pura – pura lupa kalau ada PR dan ulangan biar bisa sama Konan terus" _ke author. *Pein: kapan ngomongnya?

Saat pulang sekolah, "Pein!" teriak seseorang memanggil Pein.

"Miku, ada apa sih? Kan nggak usah sampe teriak – teriak gitu?" kata Pein sambil melepaskan tangannya yang tadinya menutupi telinganya.

"Aku kan mau ngajak kamu pulang bareng. Pulang yuk?" ajak gadis berambut putih -nenek – nenek?- panjang sepunggung itu.

"Nggak ah! Aku mau pulang sama Konan saja! Ayo Konan, kita pulang!" ajak Pein lalu menarik tangan Konan dan berjalan menuju parkiran

Sesaat Konan merasa ia sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang dengan tatapan mematikan yang membuatnya agak merinding.

Ya… Miku lah orang yang memberikan dead glare pada Konan.

Cemburu? Miku suka sama Pein? Ga tau deh!

Beberapa hari kemudian di Konoha High School. Semuanya terasa sama saja. Teriakkan – teriakan para FC. Gosip – gosip aneh dari orang – orang iri. Hanya ada satu yang berbeda. Dari melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke area sekolah, Miku terus nempel – nempel sama Pein. Jadi kayak penengah *lebih tepat pengganggu kali ya?* antara Pein dan Konan. Sekarang mereka ada didalam kelas. Pein menuju tempat duduknya yang terletak kedua dari belakang dan diujung. Kebetulan Konan duduk didepannya dan Miku disebelahnya.

"Miku! Berhenti menempel padaku terus dong!" kata Pein kesal

"Aaaaah…. Kok gitu sih! Kok yang boleh deket – deket kamu cuma Konan aja? Kenapa aku nggak?" kata Miku dengan baby mode: ON

"Aaaaargh….. sudah lah! Pokoknya jangan deket – deket aku lagi!" Pein semakin kesal

"Huuaaaah… Pein jahat! Pein ngusir aku….! Huuuuuuaaaaaah!" tangis Miku menjadi – jadi. Karena suara tangisan Miku yang bahkan dapat membuat sekolah itu berguncang sesaat, mereka jadi pusat perhatian murid – murid yang kebetulan lewat atau yang memang sudah ada disana.

"Ssssttt… Miku….. udah jangan nangis… iya deh maaf… tapi kalau kamu terlalu nempel sama aku, aku jadi nggak enak kan?" Pein berusaha menenangkan dan membujuk Miku.

"Ta-tapi… Hiks… Miku maunya sama Pein terus… Hiks…." baby mode Miku semakin menjadi – jadi.

"Iya… Aku tau… tapi kamu harus ngerti dong… ya?" bujuk Pein lagi

"Hiks… hiks… Iya deh…. Hiks…" akhirnya Mikupun terbujuk dan sudah berhenti menangis. Tapi tetap saja, selama pelajaran Miku selalu mengajak Pein ngobrol. Pinjam bukulah, pinjam bulpenlah, pinjam pensillah, D S B. Akhirnya karena malas, Pein tidak menghiraukan Miku. Ia malah asyik memperhatikan Konan yang ada didepannya. Menyadari dirinya dikacangin Miku langsung menghentikan usahanya memanggil Pein dan memperhatikan arah yang sejak tadi dilihat oleh Pein.

"_Huh! Konan lagi Konan lagi!" _batin Miku sambil memanyunkan bibirnya menjadi 5 cm dan memberikan dead glare pada Konan.

Menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan dengan tatapan yang mematikan -sampai merinding- Konan langsung menoleh kearah pemilik dead glare itu. Melihat Miku yang memberikannya dead glare sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang sekarang menjadi 15 cm itu, Konan hanya bisa menahan tawanya dan kembali memperhatikan guru. Pein yang bingung dengan tingkah Konan itu ikut – ikutan menoleh kearah Miku dan ikut menahan tawanya. (mungkin sekarang udah jadi 20 cm?)

Saat istirahat, "Konan – senpai!" seseorang memanggil Konan. Konan langsung menoleh kearah suara yang dikenalnya itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan, adik yang jenius dari temannya yang jenius, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh! Sasuke – kun!" sapa Konan sambil tersenyum. Sasukepun berjalan kearah Konan yang masih ada dikelas. Karena Konan yang tak pernah tersenyum itu sekarang tersenyum kepada Sasuke, mulailah bermunculan gosip – gosip Konan dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan FC Konan makin histeris melihat senyum manis Konan.

Pein yang juga melihat kejadian itu, jadi naik darah. Ia juga langsung mendekati Konan.

"Konan – senpai, ayo makan sama – sama! Sekalian ceritakan lagi tentang itu ya?" ajak Sasuke yang juga tersenyum. FG Sasuke berteriak – teriak histeris, "Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Sasuke tersenyum! Dia tersenyum!"

"Ada apa ini Sasu – kun? Kuperhatikan belakangan ini sepertinya kau jadi lebih dekat dengan Konan?" tanya Itachi -yang datang entah darimana- penasaran

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke dingin

"Konan, kau tidak makan denganku hari ini?" tanya Pein sedikit kecewa

"Maaf, tapi hari ini aku bersama Sasuke." kata Konan dengan formalnya dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama Sasuke untuk makan siang di kantin.

Pein hanya terdiam. _"Huh… Sasuke lagi Sasuke lagi!" _batin Pein kesal. _"Wah, kesempatan emas nih!" _batin Miku.

"Ouwh… kasian deh! Ditinggal pujaan hati sendirian bersama…. em….. orang (aneh) ini… hihi.." kata Deidara dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Diam kau!" kata Pein kesal. "Aaaaaah…. Jangan marah dong! Kalau kamu nggak mau sama… orang (aneh) ini, mending sama kita aja. Ya kan Itachi?" kata Deidara lalu menoleh kearah Itachi.

"Iya. Aku juga lagi terheran – heran dengan adikku tercinta itu" kata Itachi dengan lebaynya.

"Heeeeem….. Pein harus sama Miku! Harus!" kata Miku sambil menarik tangan Pein sehingga Pein menjadi dekat dengannya.

"Sudahlah! Terserah saja!" kata Pein malas menanggapi mereka "Aku mau tidur saja!" Peinpun berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang tidak pernah ada pengunjungnya. Hanya dia dan Konan saja yang sering kesini dan bersandar disebuah pohon besar lalu tertidur.

KENYATAAN

Saat pulang sekolah "Konan, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu!" kata Miku ketus dan menarik tangan Konan ke lorong yang sepi

"Ada apa?" kata Konan tak kalah ketusnya

"Heh! Tau nggak? Gara – gara kamu aku jadi nggak bisa makan siang sama Pein tau! Pein bahkan nggak makan sama sekali! Pokoknya kalu Pein sampai sakit itu semua salahmu!" Miku menumpahkan semua kesalahan pada Konan, bahkan sampai hujan lokal segala

"Kalau kau memang ingin makan siang bersamanya, ya usaha dong! Kalau gagal berarti kau itu memang mengganggu baginya! Dan kalau urusan dia makan atau nggak, itu bukan urusanku!" kata Konan dingin, bahkan Sasukepun sampai kalah dingin.

Miku semakin kesal dan langsung meninggalkan Konan begitu saja. Sedangkan Konan berjalan menuju keruang klub merangkai bunga. Kebetulan Sakura dan Hinata juga memasuki klub yang sama.

"Ah! Konan – senpai!" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum manis

"Sakura – chan! Hinata – chan!" sahut Konan membalas senyum manis Sakura. "Anak – anak, ayo sekarang mulai merangkai ya!" kata Kurenai – sensei.

Sementara itu di klub basket, "Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Konan?" tanya Pein penasaran saat mereka sedang pemanasan

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke dingin

Pein sudah cukup malas untuk bertengkar dengan Sasuke, jadi dia memilih untuk mengalah.

Selesai kegiatan klub, Sasuke lalu mengajak Sakura pulang bareng. Konan dan Pein berjalan menuju parkiran. Mereka hanya diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Akhirnya, karena tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana ini Pein memulai pembicaraan

"Konan, kenapa akhir – akhir ini kamu dekat sekali dengan Sasuke? Sebenarnya kamu dengan dia itu ada hubungan apa sih?"

"Sasuke – kun itu sahabatku. Em….. Begini…. tapi kamu jangan bilang siapa – siapa ya? Sebenarnya ia sudah lama suka sama Sakura – chan. Walau jenius, tapi dia lemah kalau soal cewek. Jadi, dia meminta bantuanku"

"O-oh… begitu to…" Pein merasa menyesal karena sudah curiga yang macam – macam sekaligus lega. "Konan, besokkan libur, kita liburan yuk!"

"Kemana?"

"Em…. Ah! Ke pantai aja! Kita bisa nginep di villa keluargaku yang ada disana. Gimana?"

"Hhmm…. Boleh! Kita ajak teman – teman juga?"

"Kalo bisa sih nggak. Aku… cuma mau berdua aja." Kata Pein dengan wajah yang mulai memerah

Konan tersenyum "Kalau begitu, kita berangkat hari ini?"

"Iya. Tapi kita pulang dulu untuk siap – siap"

Sesampainya di rumah, Pein dan Konan langsung mengemasi barang – barang mereka. Setelah itu, mereka langsung berangkat lagi. Sesampainya disana, karena hari sudah sore, jadi mereka tidak sempat bermain di pantai. Mereka langsung menuju ke villa untuk beristirahat. Saat makan malam...

"Lo? Sakura – chan?"

"Eh? Konan – senpai?

"Ah, kebetulan. Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuan Konan – senpai selama ini" kata Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Tidak apa – apa kok. Jadi kalian udah jadian"

"Ah…. Iya…" jawab Sakura malu – malu

"Selamat kalau begitu" kata Konan sambil tersenyum manis

"Sekali lagi terimakasih" kata Sasuke

"Apa kalian mau makan bersama kami?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak, tidak usah. Kami tidak ingin mengganggu kalian. Benarkan Pein?"

"Hm" Pein kesal karena dari tadi dirinya tidak dianggap

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Konan – senpai kami semua sudah dapat pacar masing – masing lo. Hinata dengan Naruto, aku dan Sasuke, lalu kapan giliran Konan – senpai?"

"Ah… aku sendiri juga tidak tau. Sudah ya. Kami mau pesan makanan dulu"

"Iya"

Merekapun makan dimeja yang berbeda. Nampak jelas Sasuke dan Sakura sangat mesra sekali. Sedang Konan dan Pein hanya diam saja.

"Pein, kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi diam saja" tanya Konan penasaran

"Tidak ada apa – apa. Oh iya, setelah ini aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Jadi ambil jaketmu"

"Hm? Iya deh!" kata Konan sambil tersenyum

Setelah makan, Konan mengambil jaketnya. Setelah itu Pein mengajaknya ke pantai. Terlihat pantai sangat sepi dan terasa sangat dingin. *gimana nggak? Ini kan udah mualem banget!*

Karena dinginnya angin pantai, Konan sampai merangkul dirinya sendiri _"Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kenapa dia mengajakku ke pantai malam – malam begini? Mana dingin lagi!" _batin Konan kesal. Tau kalau Konan kedinginan, Pein langsung memeluk Konan.

"Apa yang…."

"Aishiteru Konan" bisik Pein

Konan kaget sekaligus senang dia tersenyum manis, sangat manis *jangan manis – manis, ntar dirubung semut lo* (author ditimpuk ama readers: ganggu aja loe!)

"Aku juga, aishiteru Pein"

Pein tersenyum. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Konan. Makin lama makin dekat. Konan sudah memejamkan matanya dan tangannya kini melingkar di leher Pein. Mata Pein juga sudah terpejam dan tangannya yang kini merangkul pinggang Konan. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut dari Pein mendarat di bibir Konan. Konan juga membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman yang cukup lama dan manis. *tuhkan semutnya mulai dateng* (author dihajar abis – abisan)

Keesokkan harinya, Sasuke dan Pein sedang menunggu pacar mereka masing – masing yang sedang berganti pakaian.

"Sasu – kun!" panggil Sakura

Sasuke dan Pein menoleh kearah Sakura. Disana juga ada Konan. Mereka terlihat cantik. Sakura memakai baju renang yang bagian perutnya tertutup. Sedankan Konan memakai bikini yang berenda dengan pasangan rok mini yang bersabukkan pita. Mereka menghampiri pacar mereka masing – masing.

"Wah! Lihat! Kedua pasangan itu serasi sekali ya?"

"Wah! Jadi iri!"

Orang – orang sekitar mulai membicarakan mereka. Mereka bermain voli bersama, berenang bersama, D L L.

Mereka bermain hingga matahari terbenam. Setelah itu mereka berkemas dan pulang karena besoknya sekolah.

SETELAH HUJAN MUNCUL PELANGI

Sudah agak lama sejak mereka jadian. Mereka juga sudah mendapat restu dari masing – masing ortu/wali (kayak mau nikah aja). Di sekolah, berita bahwa mereka sudah jadian telah tersebar *para FC kecewa: kenapa mereka harus jadian?*. Termasuk sampai kekuping Miku. Tapi anehnya, selama ini dia sama sekali tidak protes ataupun mengganggu pasangan baru ini. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Ujian kenaikkan kelas sudah selesai. Dan hasilnya Konan lagi – lagi mendapat beasiswa ditahun berikutnya. *note: Pein, Konan dkk naik kekelas 3, sedangkan Sasuke, Sakura dkk naik kekelas 2* Sekarang mereka hanya tinggal menunggu pengumuman libur saja.

Pagi hari didalam kelas "Konan – senpai! Selamat ya!" seru Sakura. "Iya… Selamat ya, Konan – senpai!" kata Hinata. "Selamat!" kata Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Selamat ya! Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya?" kata Naruto. "Setuju!" kata mereka serempak. "Teman – teman, kalau urusan merayakan kalian tanya Pein saja" kata Konan. "Hm… kalau begitu baiklah. Sekalian merayakan selesainya tahun ajaran ini" kata Pein. "Yeeeeee!" seru mereka hampir bersamaan.

TENG… TENG…

"Wah…. Sudah bel. Ayo cepat kembali kekelas kalian sebelum Madara – sensei masuk" kata Konan. "Iya!" kata mereka "Kami kembali dulu ya senpai!" seru Naruto. Mereka semua lalu lari menuju kelas masing – masing. Tak lama kemudian Madara – sensei masuk untuk memberi pengumuman bahwa besok libur dan memberi ucapan selamat pada Konan dan merekapun diperbolehkan pulang.

"Pein, aku ingin bicara denganmu" kata Miku. "Ada apa?" tanya Pein dingin. "Ikut aku" kata Miku "Sebentar, Konan aku pergi sebentar ya!" kata Pein. "Ya" kata Konan. Miku lalu berjalan menuju lorong sepi dekat perpustakaan diikuti Pein. Sementara Konan dan yang lainnya membicarakan rencana mereka untuk pergi berlibur. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke permandian air panas di dekat pantai yang ada di Konoha. *author juga baru tau ada tempat yang kayak gitu*

Konan pergi mencari Pein. "Oh! Itu dia! Pein!" panggil Konan. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat pacarnya sedang berciuman dengan Miku. Mendengar suara Konan, ia melepaskan ciumannya itu dan langsung melihat kearah Konan. Konan mematung sebentar dan langsung lari meninggalkan mereka. Hatinya sakit, tidak percaya bahwa Pein akan melakukan hal itu.

"Bagaimana Konan – senpai? Lho? Kenapa nangis?" tanya Sakura heran. Tak lama setelah itu Pein muncul sambil berlari "Konan!" seru Pein "Hosh…. Hosh…. Konan, jangan salah paham dulu" kata Pein. Konan menghapus air matanya dan membuang muka "Kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke permandian air panas di dekat pantai yang baru dibuka itu" kata Konan sambil tetap membuang muka. Rupanya, Konan tidak ingin mengecewakan sahabat – sahabatnya dengan membatalkan rencana mereka hanya karena masalahnya dengan Pein *baik bangeeeeeeeet*. Pein hanya diam. Diperjalanan pulang sampai di rumah, mereka juga tidak bicara sama sekali. Kedua ortu dan wali mereka sampai bingung.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berangkat ke tempat liburan mereka. Mereka akan bertemu dengan Naruto dkk langsung disana. Diperjalanan mereka hanya diam. "Konan" kata Pein yang sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi ini "Konan, jangan salah paham dulu. Kemarin itu aku…." "Berciuman dengan Miku" sambung Konan ketus dan kemudian memberikan dead glare ke Pein. Pein tidak bisa berkata – kata lagi. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam.

Sesampainya disana, mereka berjalan sendiri – sendiri. Karena merasakan keanehan hubungan pasangan ini, SasuSaku dan NaruHina menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Pein. Peinpun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ooo…. Jadi begitu…" kata Naruto. "Hm" jawab Pein sambil mengangguk lemas. "Jadi intinya Konan nee – san hanya salah paham ya?" kata Sakura. *karena sedang libur jadi nggak pake senpai*

"Hm" jawab Pein lemas

"Baiklah, kami akan membantumu berbaikkan dengan Konan nee – san. Setuju?"

"Iya" jawab semua kecuali Sasuke tentu dia hanya menjawab "Hn"

Dan akhirnya dimulailah misi mereka. Pada malam hari kedua pasangan itu pamit ingin kencan, sehingga tinggalah Pein dan Konan hanya berdua dipenginapan. Tapi, mereka hanya diam.

"Aduuuuh! Pein nii – san kok diam saja sih!" protes Sakura sambil berbisik. Ternyata mereka tidak pergi kencan. Mereka hanya berpura – pura agar Konan dan Pein bisa berduaan dan berbaikan. Sekarang mereka sedang mengintip dibalik pintu.

"Konan, aku… maafkan aku" kata Pein (akhirnya ^_^")

"Untuk apa?" tanya Konan ketus

"Untuk semuanya. Termasuk yang kemarin itu. Aku…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kalau kamu memang menyukainya, aku nggak apa – apa. Kita akhiri sampai disini"

"Konan! Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Aku nggak mau kita putus!"

"Lalu kenapa kamu nyium dia?"

"Itu…. Sebenarnya…."

_FLASHBACK…._

"_Pein, aku ingin bicara denganmu" kata Miku. "Ada apa?" tanya Pein dingin. "Ikut aku" kata Miku lalu berjalan menuju lorong sepi dekat perpustakaan diikuti Pein._

"_Sebenarnya ada apa?"_

"_Itu…. Aku….. Suka padamu Pein. Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku menyukaimu"_

"_Tapi kau tau kan kalau aku sudah pacaran dengan Konan? Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa jadian denganmu?"_

"_Aku tau. Makanya aku ingin kau menjadikanku yang kedua" (kayak lagu aja)_

"_APA KAU GILA? Aku tidak akan menduakan Konan! Sampai kapanpun!"_

"_Tapi… Hm? Apa itu?" kata Miku sambil memperhatikan sesuatu yang kecil dan berwarna coklat. "KYAAAAAAAAA! KECOAK!" Miku lalu melompat memeluk Pein._

"_Hei! Miku apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Oh! Itu dia! Pein!" panggil Konan_

"_Kesempatan!" batin Miku. Miku lalu mencium Pein yang hendak menoleh kearah Konan_

_END OF FLASHBACK…._

"Jadi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

"Tapi kau tetap menerima ciumannya kan? Sebenarnya kau senangkan kalau dia menciummu?"

"Astaga Konan! Aku harus bagaimana lagi agar kau percaya?"

"Bagaimana aku mau percaya? Sejak aku jadi pacarmu, kau hanya pernah menciumku satu kali! Dan itupun saat kita baru jadian! Kamu juga tidak pernah romantis! Lalu sekarang kau mencium orang lain!" setetes air mata keluar dari mata indah Konan dan membasahi pipinya

"_Astaga! Ternyata Pein nii – san parah juga! Tidak salah kalau Konan nee – san jadi marah" _batin yang lainnya.

Pein tidak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi. Semua yang dikatakan Konan benar. Sikapnya pada Konan setelah jadianpun masih tetap sama. Tidak ada yang berubah seakan 'pacaran' itu hanya untuk status. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun dia melupakan Konan. Dihadapkannya kepala Konan yang dari tadi membuang muka menghadap dirinya. Mata bertemu mata. Kemudian sebuah ciuman penuh rasa sayang dan rasa bersalah mendarat dibibir Konan. Karena kaget, Konan tidak menutup matanya. Konan bahkan dapat merasakan bibir Pein yang bergetar. Pein melepas ciumannya dan memeluk Konan. Menenggelamkan kepala Konan di dadanya yang bidang. Ia memeluk Konan erat sekali seakan tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Konan, aku minta maaf. Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku nggak mau hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini" kata Pein dengan suara dan tangan yang agak bergetar karena takut kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya ini.

"Iya" kata Konan pelan lalu membalas pelukan Pein

"Syukurlah…" kata Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan

Setelah peristiwa itu, walau tidak banyak berubah, Pein jadi semakin perhatian. Mereka berenam menjalani hari – hari libur yang menyenangkan disana. Berendam air panas, menikmati pemandangan sore yang indah, mengikuti festival, bermain di pantai, main kembang api, D L L.

Tak terasa, sebentar lagi mereka akan masuk sekolah. Menjalani kehidupan yang biasa dengan kelas baru dan suasana baru. Dan pasti akan ada masalah baru. Tapi mereka yakin mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka tanpa harus berpisah.

**~ THE END ~**

**Selesai! Hore! (nyembur – nyemburin confeti) Maaf ya kalau fic Love ini gaje dan nggak nyambung sama judulnya. Karena ini fic pertama Jo, mohon diberi kritik dan saran ya? Sampai ketemu lagi di fic Jo selanjutnya! Can you please give me some review?**


End file.
